Le jeu du Pairing
by Meldemort
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Petite liste de questions crack et complètement hors contexte sur des personnages numérotés de 1 à 12.


\- BONNE ANNÉE -

Je voulais fêter le nouvel an avec ce petit jeu qui n'a littéralement aucun sens mais qui m'a bien fait rire. (Je sais, on est pas encore le premier janvier mais je suis très occupée.)

L'idée n'est pas de moi, elle est de LittleQueenie qui a fait cette liste avec Hunter x Hunter et qui a complètement refait ma journée d'ailleurs. Je vous conseille d'aller lire, sa fic s'appelle ''A little Slash Fun''.

* * *

 **Le jeu du pairing !**

1\. Ace

2\. Zoro

3\. Sabo

4\. Law

5\. Luffy

6\. Kid

7\. Shanks

8\. Akainu

9\. Hancock

10\. Teach

11\. Sanji

12\. Doflamingo

* * *

 **As-tu déjà lu une fanfic entre 6 et 11 ? (Entre Eustasse Kid et Sanji)**

* * *

Aheeemmm… Nope. Jamais. Pas encore, du moins. Est-ce que Kid aurait assez de sentiments et d'émotions pour se foutre en couple avec quelqu'un au moins ? Avec Sanji, qui plus est.

Je ne sais pas, ils auraient la même relation chien et chat que si Sanji était avec Zoro

* * *

 **Est-ce que 4 est sexy ? (Law)**

* * *

QDKIQNENREGTNG

C'EST LE PLUS SEXY DES SEXY. Après Ace.

MAIS QUAND MEME LE PLUS SEXY DES SEXY.

...

Après Ace.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si 12 mettait 8 enceinte ? (si Doffy mettait Akainu enceinteeee baaahahahahahahaha)**

* * *

Attendez... déjà : Pourquoi ? ensuite : Comment ? je veux dire, dans quelle circonstance ?!

Oh GOD. JE VOUDRAIS MÊME PAS VOIR LA TÊTE DU BÉBÉ. AAAARGH. Non mais, vous imaginez la tête d'emplumé version Barbie qui cracherait de la lave par les narines chaque fois qu'il éternuerait ?! Non. NONONO. NOOOOOO.

Plus sérieusement encore, il faudra ensuite qu'il choisisse son camp entre pirate et marine. Et ça, ça sens les histoires de divorce si vous voulez mon avis.

x

* * *

 **Recommanderais-tu une fanfic sur 9 ? (sur Hancock)**

* * *

J'ai pas spécialement lu de fanfic sur elle, mais je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir des perles. Donnez-moi des titres si vous en connaissez !

x

* * *

 **Est-ce que 2 et 6 feraient un beau couple ? (Zoro et Eustass)**

* * *

…..Oh bordel. Je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur cette question.

Comment dire… Zoro et Kid ensemble ? Juste.. WOW. Leur quotidien serait hyper explosif ! Aucun des deux ne feraient tâche. Quoique, Zoro aurait besoin d'un GPS h24 chaque fois qu'il rentrerait du boulot.

Stop. Je commence à voir des images explicites de ce pairing actuellement. Mon cerveau commence à freezer.

x

* * *

 **Qui préfères-tu ? 5/9 ou 5/10 ? (Luffy/Hancock ou Luffy/Teach)**

* * *

…..Luffy/Teach… W-Wait. Erreur 404.

DUN DUN DUUUN - - UN VIRUS A ÉTÉ DÉTECTÉ.

J'ai bugué, veuillez m'excuser. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. LuffyxHancock, sans hésiter ! Même si on préfère le savoir sans relation dans l'histoire, on sait tous qu'il est destiné à notre adorable Impératrice (muahaha)

x

* * *

 **Que se passerait-il si 7 surprenait 2 et 12 au lit ? (Si Shanks surprenait Zoro et Doffy au lit)**

* * *

J'ai encore bugué. HEEELP.

Alors.

Vous allez peut-être me croire folle, mais j'ai tout de suite imaginé le scénario et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir Shanks à la porte, stoïque pendant plusieurs secondes, puis tout à coup radieux avec un grand sourire qui se met à courir prévenir son équipage en sortant des tonneaux de saké pour fêter ça.

Genre, carrément. Que quelqu'un écrive cette fanfiction. Tout de suite.

x

* * *

 **Invente un scénario de fanfiction entre 3 et 10. (entre Sabo et Teach)**

* * *

….Seigneur. Cette liste veut ma mort.

Alors(bis), hum. Si Teach avait été un gentil petit bonhomme tout mignon qui n'avait pas assassiné son très cher frère et qui ne cherchait pas actuellement à dominer le monde par ses pouvoirs obscurs (c'est le cas de le dire) et volés à l'homme anciennement le plus respecté du Monde de One Piece ?

Carrément que j'aurais pu inventer un scénario. Mais là, actuellement, à part un kidnapping, de la torture physique et psychologique pour lui faire cracher la localisation de Dragon je vois pas du tout ce que je pourrais écrire ToT

Un petit warning de non-con s'impose les amis.

(oui, je suis déjà passée du côté obscur, plus rien ne peut m'effrayer.)

x

* * *

 **Y a-t-il des fanfic fluffy entre 1 et 8 ? (Ace/Akainu OMFGUJDUEBFUF)**

* * *

Non. NON.

non non non non non non non. Arrêtez ça mon dieu. POURQUOI.

QUI FERAIT ÇA. QUI ?! Je veux des noms !

RIP.

ET RIP AKAINU CAR TU VAS PRENDRE CHER UN JOUR OU L'AUTRE. LE KARMA, TU CONNAIS ?

x

* * *

 **Trouve un titre pour une fanfic hurt/comfort entre 7 et 12 (Shanks/Doffy)**

HOHO ! LES DOIGTS DANS LE NEZ ! Ahem. Il faut d'abord l'histoire, qui serait…

Shanks est dévasté. Il a perdu sa seule famille dans une guerre de gang et ne trouve plus aucun sens à sa vie, à tel point qu'il tente de mettre fin à ses jours par impulsion. Son ancien rival se trouve par hasard au même endroit et l'empêche de commettre l'irréparable. S'ensuit alors des jours de chagrin et de réconfort, ainsi qu'une relation étrange et inévitable entre les deux hommes dont les liens ne cessent de se resserrer au fur et à mesure qu'ils commencent à voir en chacun leurs véritables facettes.

ET DONC LE TITRE : … Nouvelle Aube ?

Go écrire une fanfic sur ces deux-là maintenant. Immédiatement ! (je veux voir ça !)

x

* * *

 **Dans quel scénario 4 « dévirginiserait » 1 ? (LawdéfloreraitAceOhseigneurjkednfb-je suis la seule à pouvoir-! ...oh.)**

* * *

GAME ON !

UNIVERS ALTERNATIF : ACE A BESOIN D'UN REMÈDE POUR UNE MALÉDICTION QU'UNE DE SES EX LUI A LANCÉ POUR SE VENGER : IL SE TRANSFORME EN NEKO ET NE PEUT REPRENDRE SA VÉRITABLE FORME QU'EN PERDANT SA VIRGINITÉ.

CURIEUX ET SADIQUE COMME IL EST, LAW FEINT D'ESSAYER UN TRAITEMENT ET ACE SE RETROUVE COMPLÈTEMENT AMORPHE ET TRÈS HORNY/EXCITÉ.

« Le basané se positionna à califourchon sur le jeune garçon, sa main défaisant déjà sa cravate qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir un obstacle. Sa blouse ne tarda pas à la rejoindre sur le sol, et Trafalgar se pencha sur le corps tremblant de son patient. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir :

– Enfoiré… T-Tu m'as piégé..! gémit-il en essayant de ne pas produire autre chose que le son de sa voix quand le corps du médecin se colla complètement au sien.

– Que dis-tu ? Je m'apprête pourtant à retirer ta malédiction.

– Tu m'as jamais… parlé de l'annuler… de cette manière- ah!

Ses paroles moururent quand Law commença soudainement à frotter son bassin contre- »

LALALALA. VOUS CONNAISSEZ LA SUITE. *s'enfuit avec la grâce d'un crabe*

JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE.

x

* * *

 **Est-ce qu'une personne de ton entourage a écrit une fic entre 2/4/5 ? (Zoro/Law/Luffy)**

* * *

WOW. Nope, pas que je sache. Mais je veux lire ça.

JE VEUX DES NOMS.

x

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que 10 pourrait hurler dans un orgasme ? (TEACH!OMGDFHBFRBU)**

* * *

Déjà faudrait que ce bâtard est un/une partenaire. CONSENTANT(E).

Hmm, peut-être…

 _« LES TARTES AUX CERISES, C'EST TROP DE LA BALLE ! »_

Laissez-moi fuir.

x

* * *

 **Si tu écrivais une songfic à propos de 8, quelle chanson choisirais-tu ? (Akainu)**

* * *

NIVIRO - THE FLOOR IS LAVA

J'ai pas trouvé mieux, désolée.

x

* * *

 **Si tu écrivais une fanfic sur 1/6/12, quelles avertissements donnerais-tu au début de l'histoire ? (Ace/Kid/Doffy)**

* * *

…

…..

/!\ Dub-con

/!\ Mécanophilie

/!\ Zoophilie

...Je meurs actuellement.

x

* * *

 **Quel est le plus gros dossier sur 6 ? (sur Kid)**

* * *

Ses parents sont transgenres.

Son père qui est sa mère a toujours voulu faire de lui un véritable symbole de la masculinité. Sa mère qui est son père voulait quant à elle l'initier dans les tuto make-up et faire de lui la youtubeuse la plus connue d'Amérique.

Voilà pourquoi ce pauvre garçon a la tête d'une drag queen tandis que son bras est devenu une boîte à outils mobile prêt à réparer n'importe quoi n'importe quand.

x

* * *

 **Est-ce que 11 coucherait avec 9 ? Bourré ou sobre ? (Sanji coucherait avec Hancock)**

* * *

MAIS CARRÉMENT QUE OUI !?

AVEC OU SANS ALCOOL, SANJI... SANJI FERAIT...!

SANJI QUOI !

SANJI !

x

* * *

 **Si 3 et 7 étaient ensemble, qui ferait le seme ? (Sabo et Shanks)**

* * *

Désolée Sabo, je sais que tu es devenu extrêmement fort et hyper badass, mais Shanks… Shanks reste Shanks. Qui serait son égal pour le chevaucher lui ? Le grand et très sexy rouquin sur lequel tout le monde fantasme ?!

JE VIENS D'AVOIR UNE IMAGE DE KAIDOU. ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ TOUT !

x

* * *

 **1 et 9 sont en couple. Mais un beau jour, 9 s'enfuit avec 4. Le cœur brisé, 1 couche impulsivement avec 11 et a une brève affaire avec 12, puis il suit les conseils de 5 et trouve le véritable amour avec 3.**

 **Quel serait le titre de la fanfic ?**

* * *

Oh seigneur. Attendez.

Ace et Hancock sont en couple. Mais un beau jour, Hancock s'enfuit avec Law. le cœur brisé, Ace couche impulsivement avec Sanji et a une brève affaire avec Doflamingo. Puis il décide de suivre les conseils de Luffy et finit par trouver le véritable amour avec Sabo.

Quel titre…? …..

Franchement, sincèrement, véritablement. Je vous met au défi d'écrire quelque chose avec ce scénario, peu importe le genre ou la longueur, et vous me donnerez le titre que vous avez choisi parce que là… ToT

x

* * *

 **Comment le vivrais-tu si le pairing 7/8 était un canon ? (Shanks/Akainu)**

* * *

Mal. Extrêmement mal. Je… Non. Non pitié, je ne veux pas l'imaginer…. uugh.

x

* * *

 **Qui a le meilleur profil pour jouer le rôle d'un professeur d'université, 6 ou 11 ? (Kid ou Sanji)**

* * *

Mmmmmmh. Dur de choisir. Ça dépendrait de la matière. Je verrai très bien Kid en prof de chimie et Sanji, s'il n'est pas en école de cuisine serait parfait en prof de langue. Pourquoi pas de français ?

x

* * *

 **Est-ce que 2 est sexy ? Si oui, à quel point ? (Zoro)**

* * *

Au point de vouloir maudire Robin que l'on pense tous la plus apte à se l'approprier un jour ou l'autre.

x

* * *

 **12 envoie 8 en mission. Quelle serait la mission ? La réussirait-il ? (Doffy envoie Akainu en mission)**

* * *

Alors là.

La mission serait de dérober la fidèle chèvre de Sengoku pour lui demander une rançon et le menacer de ne pas fouiner dans son business ! Mais Akainu ne la réussirait pas, tout simplement parce qu'il aurait refusé d'obéir à un pirate et qu'il voulait la chèvre pour lui tout seul.

Et oui. Le dossier d'Akainu, c'est qu'en réalité il adore le charolais. T'es grillé, Lave-man !

x

* * *

 **Pourquoi le 5 pourrait-il bien se faire arrêter ? (Luffy)**

* * *

Pour tout et n'importe quoi. Sérieusement ! Vol de nourriture, des impayés aux restaurants, siestes sur voie publique…

Ce type est un danger ambulant. Ou un problème ambulant ?

Bref. C'est Luffy quoi.

x

* * *

 **Si tu devrais rentrer tard la nuit dans un quartier dangereux et inquiétant, avec qui te sentirais-tu le plus en sécurité, 7 ou 8 ? (Shanks ou Akainu)**

* * *

Haha.

Hahaha.

HAHAHA.

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

.

.

.

* * *

Y a moyen que j'en refasse un avec mes propres questions aléatoires... je ne m'en lasse plus !


End file.
